Interstellar Terror
Interstellar Terror was a haunted maze that appeared at Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear, the 18th Halloween Horror Nights event in Orlando. Based loosely on the film Event Horizon, the maze brought guests through the NSO Columbus 1492, a spaceship whose crew went crazy on a mission in deep space. History and Location Although previous haunted mazes in Orlando had included science fiction elements and aliens, this was the first to bring guests actually into space. Many of the special effects used in the maze were staples at the event for years, however, a new effect in used 2007, in which guests looked to have moved from ground level to one hundred feet above the floor seamlessly, was used once again. The maze was located in Soundstage 20 along with Body Collectors: Collections of the Past. It was the fourth year in which mazes were located in its location, and the first time since 2005 that it was used. Story Guests entered the maze and immediately were confronted by the gantry of the NSO Columbus 1492. Walking towards the entrance of the ship, its engines were running, pumping smoke to obscure the view. Entering the ship, overhead monitors told the captain's story of the crew's descent into madness. Their mission was in deep space where they had found a strange "artifact" and had taken it aboard the ship. Since that time the artifact seemed to be making the crew kill and torture themselves. As the captain talked, alarms blared, ushering guests into the next room of the ship. That next room was a small hallway with crew members lurking and torturing themselves. Directly in front of guests a man took dangling electrical cables and pushed them against his body. The lights above him strobed and the smell of burnt flesh entered the room as he was electrocuted. Moving on, guests entered the engine room. The engineering crew lurked here on high platforms and blocking the path. Each were burned or maimed and yelled at guests to leave before the artifact took them over as well. Guests began walking closer to the bridge. In the access room before the bridge crew members hid behind holes in the wall and movable bookshelves, popping out to scare guests who were occupied by dangling wires, dripping water, and other distractions. In the bridge, monitors showed more of the captain's story and blinked warnings as guests walked around the captain's chair. The captain was, however, tied to the wall by wires and chopped in half. His closest assistants walked around guests with burns and warning them to leave before a similar fate befell them. Walking off the bridge guests entered into a long shaft. Surrounded by fences, a hundred foot drop was on either side of the path leading to the engines. Near the bottom of the drop was a dead astronaut, spinning in the low gravity. Leaving there, a spinning hallway awaited. With lights coming in from small holes, the hallway looked to spin faster, disorienting guests. Walking out of the hallway, guests were now walking on the ceiling of the ship. With everything upside down to the guests' perspectives, more things went wrong with the ship with many explosive decompressions. The biggest one dragged a crew member to the hole it created. As he reached for help from guests walking past, he was pulled into space and air rushed out of the ship toward hole. Guests entered the final room of the ship where the artifact was stored above the path. Crew members walked around looking up at the artifact and chasing guests from the ship. Secrets Many mazes at the event have secrets that are put in by the designers. Interstellar Terror, like many of the other mazes at Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear, included a brief appearance by Bloody Mary in the static following one of the captain's messages on the bridge. The captain was played by Michael Roddy, the longtime manager of show development in Orlando. Additionally Roddy's name and other designers appeared on a view screen map of the ship in the bridge. Finally, the artifact was a small scale version of the ship from the film, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. For the Bloody Mary mystery story, Interseller Terror is foretold through the mind of Lt. Von Stebler, who began to go mad from the symbols he began seeing in visions, the same symbols found on the artifact. External links *Behind the Scenes Walkthrough of the Maze Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando mazes